nostalgia
by Rawrrbabyrawrr
Summary: It is now the year 2036 Bella swan now known as Bella Black has not had to relive or retell the events that happened when she moved to the town of forks 28 years ago until ..now


He entered my house just like the rest of them had in the past few weeks , begging to know my side of the story what had really happened that summer that 5 thousand humans were killed in Seattle Washington.'' So Mrs. Black tell me how it all started what happened? I need to get an A on this paper so give me the full details '' said 11 year old Brandon Yorkie. Brandon was Angela and Eric's kid he was short chubby and had a stain on his red shirt he had a look on his face of excitement and wonder . '' Brandon..Ive known you since you were born called me Bella... ''.

'' Ok... Bella tell me the details come on I have to be home by 4 or else ill miss _Degrassi the last generation_.'' Brandon stated in a whiney tone. '' Brandon there is nothing to tell you cant you look online for the info you need I mean the internet has everything these days ...''. '' MRS BLACK COME ON COME ON PLEASE TELL ME! '' …'' Brandon! Stop this right now do you want me to call your mother? '' ..'' No please..Look Mrs. Black – '' '' Bella '' ...'' ok look Mrs. Bella I really want to know what happened the killings in Seattle are one of the states biggest mysteries and they have been for years I wont write it in my paper ill just tell Mr. Hastings I need to change my paper hell understand ..But I need to know will you tell me? '' . I sat on my couch staring out the window thinking for a brief second about what I was about to say to him and then I responded. '' sure Brandon ill tell you ''.

*flashback*

My mother had married a man named Phil when I was 17 he was a baseball player and we moved a lot because his team always had to play for different areas and the practices weren't always in phoenix Arizona were I had lived . Phil was a nice guy and I was glad mom was happy but I had got tired of constantly going to his practices and games because mom had thought it would be '' good family bonding time ''. Number one sports was not my thing no matter who was playing, Number 2 I had a dad and his name was Charlie and he was the chief of police in the little town of forks Washington and I hadn't seen him since I was about seven years old and I really wanted to see him .

My mother Renee hadn't let me see my father nor speak to him because she says he broke her heart and he will do the same thing to me. My parents had separated when I was five my mother always told me that he wasn't home and that he didn't care about me when I was born he was just into his work and fishing with Billy black his childhood best friend . But I knew the truth I knew how she cheated on him with local men in forks when we had lived there and I knew it hurt him I knew she didn't want me to know the woman she really was and how bad she had hurt my father so she separated us so he wouldn't expose the truth about her.

I could never respect Phil he was another one of moms five minute bump and grinds that somehow turned into her fiancée then husband. '' BELLS! COME DOWN HUNNY PHIL AND I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING ''. '' OK IM COMING MA '' I yelled as I got up from my bed and cleared my mind of the thoughts that had plagued my mind lately. I put on my green slippers and opened my door and walked down the steps to meet Phil and mom in the kitchen where they had been standing. '' Hey mom good morning hey Phil...Whats up? '' I asked looking from one to another they looked happy and that meant I would feel miserable once they told me what it was that they wanted to tell me . '' Well bells Phil got traded to the Jacksonville suns! Isn't that great? '' . '' Yeah most defiantly good job Phil '' I said while giving him a high 5. '' Bells were moving too Jacksonville next week '' Renee said in a more calm tone as if she was waiting for approval from someone . '' WHAT? I CANT BELIVE THIS HOW CAN WE MOVE NO IM NOT GOING TO FLORIDA FLORIDA REALLY WHY CANT PHIL GO BY HIMSELF LET HIM LEAVE US ALONE. IM CALLING DAD '' .

As I ran up the steps to my mothers bedroom I begin to cry ..i hope I can find Charlie's number I hope I can see him again I hope he lets me live with him because there is no way I can stay with mom and Phil the traveling circus for any longer . I just want to see him again my dad. I opened up the closet door and searched through moms box of papers she kept from long ago I have no idea why she kept them but she did . '' I FOUND IT ! '' I said joyously through tears my fathers phone number yes thank you mom and your obsessive need to keep old documents . '' BELLA GET BACK DOWN HERE DON'T YOU DARE CALL CHARLIE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL THAT MAN '' yelled Phil from the kitchen . '' ILL CALL HIM IF I WANT HES MY DAD '' I yelled back whipping the tears from my eyes . '' IM COMING UP THERE BELLA '' yelled Renee after Phil . As soon as I herd my mother say that I immediately took the phone off the receiver in my mothers bedroom and stuffed the paper with his phone number into my pocket and ran into the bathroom and locked myself in .

'' BELLA OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW '' yelled Phil through the other side of the door. I ignored him and dialed Charlie's number while I sat on the mat in front of my bathtub. I dialed the numbers carefully making sure not to make a mistake or miss a number. *RING RING RING * finally on the third ring Charlie picked up he sounded as if he had just woken up he also sounded confused .'' Renee? ..uhm ..why are you calling me.. I mean we haven't talked in years ..and not to be rude but I don't really want to talk to you after what you've done ..have you left that baseball player realized u made a big mistake in your life what is it?'' '' …Dad its me its bella I said starting to cry dad its me ..i need you to come pick me up on Tuesday please come get me I need you '' '' OH my god bella…? Wow I missed you I never forgot about you I know I haven't seen you in years and I haven't called but its because – '' .'' yes dad I know mom cheated I know what she did to you ''. '' BELLA OPEN THE DOOR NOW IAM NOT PLAYING WITH YOU THIS ISNT A GAME OPEN THE DOOR '' .. Phil yelled outside the door . '' who is that phil why is he talking to you that way ? '' '' are you ok bella? , whats going on ? '' .. '' well dad this is the reason why im calling you Phil got traded to play with the Jacksonville suns and were moving next week I believe Tuesday some time ? And I don't want to move to Jacksonville I want to live with you I miss you I cant take them any longer there so ..fake , they didn't want me to call you and tell you anything ive locked myself in the bathroom to call you that is what's going on .. '' . '' wow lamb...i understand how you feel im going to book a flight out there to get you ill be there possibly by Monday since its Friday now '' . '' ok dad I have to go ill see you soon I love you '' . '' love you too lamb '' .

Eventually I spent the night sleeping in that bathroom with Charlie's number in my hand I slept and dreamt of leaving Mom and Phil to live with Charlie. How would it be different from living with mom and Phil would it be better worse the same? Who knows.. Later that night I went to my bedroom and slept in my bed curled up in a ball on top of my sheets...Hopefully ill be out of here soon off to a better life with Charlie.


End file.
